Various connector systems exist for coupling a USB interface to a USB terminal. Typically, the USB connector system includes a USB cable with a USB interface adapted to mate with a USB terminal. The USB cable can include a cable body which facilitates a large number of mating cycles with the USB terminal while also providing a low release force to enable a consumer to easily and quickly remove the USB interface from the USB terminal. Thus, most USB connector systems have very low lock strength.
In addition, many USB connector systems are not designed to withstand high temperatures. Typical USB connector systems are generally designed to withstand ordinary room temperatures and the relatively low operating temperatures associated with computing equipment. The exposure of most USB connector systems to high operating temperatures can further reduce the release force provided by the USB interface, as the increased temperature can result in reduced rigidity of the locking mechanism.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a USB locking connector system which can maintain its lock strength over a range of operating conditions.